


A Day in the Life or Holy Shit, We're Having a Baby

by TristansGirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristansGirl/pseuds/TristansGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an old kinkmeme. Tommy gets pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life or Holy Shit, We're Having a Baby

Adam walked in through his front door, grocery bag in hand, and made a beeline for the bedroom. 

He hadn't been gone long, only thirty minutes total, but he hated being away from home these days. The thought of something happening while he was away (and so many things could happen and hadn't he spent hours worrying about each and every possible scenario?), was terrifying to him. Especially now that they were so close. So close with only a few missteps along the way. 

He hated leaving home, but Tommy had insisted. And these days, when Tommy insisted . . . well, there was no such word as 'no'.

He walked into the bedroom to find Tommy sitting in the middle of the bed. He was on top of the covers, dressed in his worn pajama pants and oversized t-shirt. He looked really, really pretty, a little bit grouchy and very, very, very pregnant. 

"You were gone forever!" Tommy said, pouting. It never ceased to amaze Adam just how good at pouting Tommy had become. 

"Sorry, babe. The store isn't that close." Adam held out the bag, his offering, as he slid onto the bed to face Tommy.

Tommy opened the bag, rooting through it to pull out the ice cream. "Did you get the right kind this time?"

"Toffee-flavored ice cream, just like you wanted."

"Cause last time you got me mocha. Mocha is not the same as toffee. They're practically different food groups."

Adam barely suppressed his sigh. He'd learned a lot about being patient these last eight months. In fact he was pretty sure that another few days and he'd be up for sainthood. He smiled, knowing that this too would pass, and said, "It's toffee. See?"

Tommy's eyes misted over and he returned the smile. "Yeah. Yeah, it is. Thank you for getting it for me."

Another mood swing survived. "You're welcome," Adam said. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know. But going to Wal-mart at two in the morning is above and beyond."

Adam shrugged. "Eh. It was an adventure."

Tommy turned his attention back to the ice cream, carefully pulling the lid off the small tub. "Um, Adam?"

"Yes, baby?"

"How am I supposed to eat this without a spoon? Should I pretend it's a trough?"

And the mood swing had swung back.

Adam stood up faster than he'd ever thought possible; so fast he was pretty sure he made six million dollar man speed.

"I'm on it, baby."

Five minutes later, the crisis had been averted. Tommy was savoring his ice cream, making decadent noises of appreciation that were doing really interesting things to Adam's groin. Adam forced himself to think unsexy thoughts (Simon Cowell in a jockstrap, Randy Jackson in drag) and focus. 

He moved so that he sat behind Tommy, opening his legs and scooting them both together until Tommy's back rested against his chest. He brought one hand around and placed it on Tommy's belly. 

"How's baby?"

"She's been quiet," Tommy murmured. "She's moving, but not kicking."

Adam rubbed Tommy's belly, awed still at the fact that there was a little person in there. A little person that he had helped create. That he and Tommy had created. 

"And how's momma?"

"You're an ass," Tommy said, but he laughed as he said it and Adam knew that it was alright.

"Ok, fine. How's daddy?"

"My back hurts. Worse than usual. Otherwise, the same stuff. You know, fat and gross and swollen."

Adam placed a small kiss against the back of Tommy's neck. "You're beautiful. The most beautiful pregnant man I've ever seen."

"I'm the only pregnant man you've ever seen."

"Whatever. I've seen pictures of the others."

Tommy laughed, finishing off the last of the ice cream. He set it aside and stretched before placing his own hand over Adam's and interlacing their fingers. 

"Mm . . . I so needed that. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, how about a back massage?" Adam asked, already pulling his hand away, settling them both against Tommy's lower back. He knew that Tommy's near-constant back pain had been the bane of his pregnancy and that Tommy never turned down a back rub. 

Tommy leaned his head back against Adam's shoulder only to drop it forward when Adam started to knead his fingers against his skin. "I don't know what I did to deserve this, but, fuck yeah," Tommy said, his laugh turning into a groan when Adam hit just the right spot. 

"Hm . . . let's see. You seduced me and got yourself pregnant, for one thing."

"Did I mention you're an ass?"

Adam smiled. "And there's the fact that you're beautiful and talented and amazing and brave and kind of a miracle . . ."

"Shut up. You're making me blush," Tommy said. Adam could hear the smile in his voice though and it just maked his own smile grow brighter. 

He placed another kiss against the back of Tommy's neck, then concentrated on his task, focusing on taking Tommy's pain away. 

They said nothing for the next several minutes, both content and comfortable with the silence. 

Then Tommy groaned, tipping forward, a hand on his stomach. 

"Tommy?"

"Adam," Tommy gasped, sounding frightened. "Adam, I think I'm in labor!"

"No, hon. You're not due for weeks. The c-section is scheduled and planned. It's probably just one of those fake contractions."

Tommy turned to face him as best as he could. "I am in fucking labor, ok?"

"But labor doesn't work that way," Adam said, grasping at straws like logic and rationality.

"Adam, I'm a pregnant man! Nothing about this pregnancy has been normal ever!"

'I know, but-"

"I am in labor! Labor, Adam! Now get me to the fucking hospital before I am forced to kill you!"

Adam shuffled off the bed, not quite at bionic speed this time, but damn close. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, whether to believe Tommy or hold on to the hope that he was being delusional. 

Because what if Tommy was right? What if he was about to become a daddy? Was he ready to raise a child in this world? Was he ready to . . .

"Adam!"

The sound of Tommy screeching tore Adam from his thoughts. He looked down to see Tommy holding his stomach with both hands, breathing heavily, face twisted in pain. 

Ok, he thought. Time to be man. He'd knocked Tommy up, he could certainly take a drive to the hospital. He gave Tommy a quick peck on the lips. "It's ok, Tommy. I've got you. Whatever happens, I've got you."

Tommy looked up at him, eyes bright and trusting and a little bit terrified. "Yeah?"

And that's when Adam knew. Tommy was right. The baby would arrive tonight. They were going to be daddies. An excitement like he'd never before known raced through his body. He kissed Tommy again, deeper this time. "You know I love you, right?"

"Uh huh." Tommy said, still trusting, still terrified. 

"Good. Now let's go have a baby."


End file.
